A Sibuna Triple Date
by sibunagirl-0331
Summary: Eddie is "sworn in" as a Sibuna and Amber sets up a triple date for all 6 of the Sibuna's
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shinning and the Sibuna's were walking down to the clearing in the woods. They had their jackets on and the wind in their faces. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie walked down with a basket of food and a Sick Puppies CD.

"Ok Eddie," Amber said with much enthusiasm, "repeat after me. I Edison Sweet,"

"I Edison Sweet," Eddie said with much less enthusiasm as Amber.

"Being of sounds and minds, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House," Amber stated.

"Being of sounds and minds, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House," Eddie repeated.

"And stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, and Alfie Lewis," Amber said looking at each person as she said their name.

"And stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, and Alfie Lewis." Eddie reluctantly repeated.

"Ok!" Amber started "Now throw the CD into the fire."

"What!" Eddie said with alarm.

"Just do it," Patricia said with a sigh.

"Fine!" and Eddie reluctantly threw the CD into the fire. "Happy now," Eddie said with a smirk.

"Yes! Now its time for the fun part!" Amber said with a squeal and a jump.

Everyone else just groaned. Now that Eddie was in Sibuna Amber had decided that it was time for a triple date. This time Patricia wouldn't be left out and Fabina was official. Amber made sure to give Alfie a talk before so there would be nothing mentioned about the "buddy bench." With a little to much delight Amber with the help of Alfie spread out the blanket as Nina, Fabian, Patricia and Eddie got the food from the basket. Then the 6 sat down. Nina with Fabian, Patricia with Eddie and Amber with Alfie.

"Ok guys," Eddie started, "I want to know everything that happened last year."

"Let's see," Nina started, "Joy disappeared the exact same day that I showed up and wasn't very thrilled about it and wasn't very nice about it either."

"Ok, so she treats all he newbies with hate? I though it was just me," Eddie said with a smile towards his girlfriend.

"Ya I guess so," Nina said also smiling at Patricia. "So back last year. So there was this old lady whose name was Sarah and she gave me this locket," Nina said pulling the locket out. "It does all sorts of crazy things like opens doors in the house, it completed he Cup of Ankh…"

"Wait what's the Cup of Ankh" Eddie interrupted once again.

"Well you didn't let me get there," Nina said with a frown.

"It's a cup that we had to find all the puzzle pieces for last year and only on a certain day at a certain time every 25 years the Chosen One can put it together," Fabian said helping his frustrated girlfriend.

"And Nina is the Chosen One right?" Eddie asked with uncertainty,

"Yes but the reason Joy was 'kidnapped' was because she was believed to be the Chosen One." Fabian explained.

"And why did they think it was Joy?" Eddie questioned.

"Ugh," Fabian sighed getting tired of all the questions, "Joy's birthday is July 7th and she was born at 7 p.m., but Nina's birthday is also July 7th but she was born at 7 a.m. which is the true chosen time. That just means that they had the wrong girl all along."

"Wow. Who would of though that 2 girls born on the same day would meet up and one would be born at 7 in the morning and the other would be born 12 hours later," Eddie said somewhat amazed.

"Well who would of thought that the Chosen One and the Osirian would both be American and meet in England," Alfie said, "In the words of the great Jerome Clarke 'It would be the American wouldn't it'," that got a laugh out of everyone except Eddie who sat there with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Eddie asked trying to get what was so funny.

"You had to be there," Alfie replied.

"Whatever, so what else did I miss."

"Well I think you should know that the last Chosen one was Sarah and the last Osirian was Rufus."

"RUFUS!" everyone screamed.

"Ya did I forget to mention that," Nina said sheepishly.

"Ah, YA!" Eddie said not looking happy.

"Well on the bright side we all know what we have to make sure Eddie doesn't do," Nina said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ya turn in to a power hungry monster that kidnaps people and threatens others," Alfie said looking angrily and Nina.

"Well what did I do?" Nina said trying to look innocent.

"Ok let's just forget about that and go back to last year," Eddie said still trying to calm down thinking about what would happen if he did end up like Rufus. Patricia put her hand on his and he looked right in to her bright blue-green eyes.

"Its ok. You are nothing like Rufus. Nothing will go wrong."

"Thanks Yacker," Eddie said with a smirk before kissing her on the cheek. "SNAPP!" Patricia laughed as she saw Amber with her camera as usual.

"What did you seriously think that I wouldn't believe I wouldn't bring my camera on a triple date?" Amber said.

"She has a point," Alfie said trying to defend his girlfriend.

"Well why does she need pictures to start with?" Eddie asked very confused.

"Well you see," Patricia started not sounding very happy, "Miss Millington over here has a scrapbook for every couple in the house and I guess she's getting started on ours."

"Great," Eddie said dripping with sarcasm, "that's all we need, a book full of pink and pictures of us. How many do you and Nina have Rutter?"

"I have no clue," Fabian said not sounding very confident.

"Oh, they have three," Amber spoke up.

"THREE!" Nina and Fabian said at the same time.

"Ya even when you two were apart I took lots of pictures."

"Why?" Nina asked

"Because you to are so cute together," Amber said squealing at the same time.

"Whatever," Nina said trying to change the subject.

"Ok, well I think its time that we play a game," Amber announced.

"Ok, what game," Nina said with a sigh.

"How about Truth or Dare."

"Ok fine," Nina replied with a reluctant tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, let's see," Amber said trying to decide who her first victim for truth or dare would be.

"Patricia! Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Come on Yacker. Be brave and choose a dare," Eddie said trying to see what he could get out of her.

"I'll choose a dare next time. Now what do you want the truth about Amber?"

"When was a time when you were the most scared?"

"Really! That's the best question you have," Eddie asked wanting it to have more dirt then just when she was scared.

" Hands down when Rufus kidnapped me last year," Patricia said shuddering with the thought of the memory. This got Eddies attention.

"That psyco path kidnapped you last year! I thought you guys told me everything!" Eddie screamed at everybody. With that he ran off into the woods. Patricia ran after him trying to get her boyfriend to calm down.

"Eddie! What was that all about!" Patricia asked stunned such a small thing could set him off.

"Well I guess I just wanted to know absolutely everything and the fact that you were put in danger just made something snap."

"Eddie, I'm right here and obviously just fine. Now let's go back. You don't have anything to worry about. Rufus is gone anyway." Patricia said in the most comforting tone she could.

"Fine but if any thing else about this Sibuna stuff comes up later I'm not gonna be any happier."

"Ok lets go crabby," Patricia, said trying not to get her boyfriend even more upset then he already was.

Once the two got back to the others it was time for Patricia to see some one squirm in their seat. Patricia was always the worst when it came to truth or dare. It didn't matter which you picked you did NOT want to see what Patricia had in store for you. When she sat down she picked the next person.

"Nina, truth or dare."

"Oh god," Nina mumbled, "I guess I'll go with dare to see what you've got for me."

"Well I think this is more of a double header. Back farther in the woods I saw a tree house, I want you and Rutter to go and play a little seven minuets in heaven."

"Really Patricia!" Fabian said

"Well what did you expect," Patricia said as she was laughing her head off with Eddie at Fabian's reaction.

"Ok let me show you where it is," Patricia said. She stood up and started walking towards the forest. "You two lovebirds coming?"

"Ya, ya, were coming, were coming," Fabian said still not excited he was pulled into this dare. "Ok Patricia how far away is this darn tree house."

"Not much farther," Patricia said, "Oh here it is. Ok you to, see you and 7 minuets and have fun with it!"

Nina and Fabian climbed in to the tree house still not thrilled about this dare.

"So how badly do you really want to do this dare," Fabian asked Nina

"In all honesty not that badly. If I wanted a make-out session with you I would do it on my own time, not with the rest of Sibuna waiting to see if we even do it or not," Nina said trying not to hurt her boyfriends feelings.

"Well," Fabian said slowly approaching Nina, "I don't hate this dare entirely."

"And why is that," Nina asked slightly confused

"I get to kiss you," and with that Fabian closed the gap between their lips. Nina didn't pull away either though. After a few second they were full on making-out. It was about 12 minuets before they realized how long it had really been. Nina pulled away and said, "I think our 7 minuets are up."

"That's a shame I was enjoying it," Fabian said caressing Nina's cheek.

"Let's go back down," Nina said staring in to Fabian's deep blue eyes. As they got back down everyone was back in the clearing and seemed to see that the 2 enjoyed themselves.

"Well they are alive. I thought that you had suffocated each other," Alfie said with a laugh. That got him and elbow from Amber. "What? It's true!" Alfie said trying to cover for himself.

"Well on the bright side now it's my turn to pick some one," Nina said with a devilish smile. "Amber your up"

**I'm sorry it was so short and I haven't posted in a while. I'm typing chapter 3 now so it should be up faster. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh great," Amber mumble under her breath. "Truth"

"Ok, do you love Alfie?"

"Really Nina? That is the best you have?" Patricia asked with disbelief.

"Well honestly I want to know" Nina said with a shrug.

"Ok what ever," Patricia said with an eye roll.

"So do you guys want my answer or not?" Amber said trying to get a word in.

"YES!" Nina and Patricia said at the same time. Alfie to was excited to find the answer. He leaned in as she answered.

"Yes," Amber said slightly embarrassed that she had to say it the first time in front of all her friends.

"Aw I love you too Ambs." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks boo!" Amber said giving Alfie a hug.

"Ok Amber who are you going to pick next," Alfie asked.

"Fabian your up, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Fabian said without hesitation.

"Why so quick to answer?" Eddie said trying to mess with the nerd.

"Well for one I don't want a dare as bad as Nina's and two I have a feeling Amber will ask me something about me and Nina and I'm interested to see what that is."

"Fair enough," Eddie said with a slight nod.

"Ok so Fabian," Amber started, acting a little to peppy, "Why did it take you so long to ask Nina out in the first place?" the blonde asked truthfully wanting to know the answer.

"Well I really liked her, obviously, but when we started doing all of the Sibuna stuff I realized I really, really liked her. And I'm basically the shiest person on the planet. So when Amber convinced Mr. Sweet to have a prom I knew that was my only chance to work up the nerve to ask her out. Basically the reason it took so long was because I was really just a scardy cat." Fabian said trying to make everyone happy wit his response. Nina snuggled closer into him and rested her head his shoulder after she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok now it's your turn Eddie," Fabian said with a smile.

"Ooh I'm soo scared to see what Stutter Rutter's got in store for me," Eddie said whit his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever Sweet. So truth or dare?" Fabian said hoping he would pick a dare.

"Dare since Yacker here was to chicken too," Eddie said smirking at the redhead.

"Thanks Edison. So now I'm feeling sooo much better," Patricia said glaring at her 'oh so caring' boyfriend.

"Ok Rutter what do I need to do?" Eddie asked not at all nervous about what Fabian was about to make him do.

**I know its really short, but i needed to get something up soon. I know I lied last time and said it would be faster, but I went as fast as I could.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok Eddie you have to…" Fabian thought aloud. Nina nudged him and whispered in his ear.

"Make them do what Patricia made us do, but right here,"

"I like that Neens," Fabian said pecking her on the cheek.

"Ok Eddie you have to make-out with Patricia right here right now,"

"You have got to be kidding me," Patricia mumbled under her breath, " you see weasel this is why I didn't go for dare."

"Lesson learned," Eddie said with a pout.

"But seriously Rutter, why?"

"Payback,"

"That's not fair,"

"This is my kind. You do pranks and I do this. Public humiliation."

"Fine, whatever,"

"So I get no say in this," Patricia said disbelievingly

"Ya pretty much," Nina said with a guilty smile

"Not fair," Patricia said with an eye roll.

"Hey Yacker,"

"Wa…" she didn't get to finish before Eddie started to kiss her. Amber went strait for the camera while Nina went for her phone. Fabian and Alfie were trying to think of ways to use this against Eddie in the future. After about 10 minuets they stopped and were out of breath and patricia was blushing a lot. Amber looked at the time.

"Oh great guys we have to go Trudy will be worried about us."

"But Ambs I never got to go."

"Here boo," amber said before kissing Alfie right on the lips. He was stunned for a moment before he really started to kiss her back. The rest of Sibuna left before they were done an ran back home.

"Ok, that will work," Alfie said once he pulled away.

"Good," Amber said skipping back to the house happy with every thing she had accomplished today.


End file.
